


May I have 2 credits?

by Redassomlk12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin is a veteran, F/M, Former Jedi too, Leia wants to help, Luke and Leia aren't siblings, Luke too, Padmé and Anakin met, They're both precious, but not burned, crippled, from the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redassomlk12/pseuds/Redassomlk12
Summary: Leia hardly asks her for money and, when she starts to do this repeatedly each morning, always excusing for 'lemonade', Padmé gets suspicious. Things get a turn when she comes to understand her daughter's actions and how they can change the former queen's life.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 22





	May I have 2 credits?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write, not much.

Padmé didn't quite understand at first— better, she didn't get it, —so she put down her reading glasses and shafted her eyes to little 6-year-old Leia, questioning in a soft voice;

"Could you repeat that, dear?"

"May I have 2 credits, please?"

Um, curious... Leia didn't normally ask Padmé for money, always preferring to do things in more _personal ways_. Does she want to bring a sandwich to school? She makes her own at home. Does she need help with the homework? She goes after responses herself.

"And what would that money be for?"

"I want to buy lemonade."

Well, it was only 30 minutes before Sabé was to take her to school, so it makes sense that she can't make it now and would want to buy a ready-made one from the school cafeteria. Waving her thoughts away, Padmé reached for her purse over the desk and took out two measly credits which she handed to her daughter with the kind words, "Buy one without too much sugar, okay?"

"Rite, thanks!" And, smiling, Leia ran out of the former queen's office with her two credits in her hands and a smile on her face.

It was an event Padmé didn't think much about during the day.

* * *

"May I have two credits, please?"

Padmé lifted her gaze from the datapad to her brown-haired little princess, gawking at her for a second upon understanding the question.

"For?"

"Lemonade!"

"But you already bought lemonade yesterday." Looking over in a corner at the review of the new law that would be discussed later this afternoon in the Senate, Padmé thanked her political years that allowed her to concentrate on someone talking and what she was doing at the same time.

"Well, I want today too."

"Why didn't you make lemonade earlier today, then?"

"I didn't have lemons—"

"Sabé restocked our supplies in the morning and you were up; you could have just asked her to buy some lemons." Not that Padmé wouldn't give Leia the two credits to buy the lemonade, she would, of course. She was just curious as to why Leia developed a sudden taste for lemonade. Maybe she was using the money to buy something else?

... Or maybe she's just thinking too much about it?

"I forgot." She said with a pout. "May I?"

Yes, she was thinking too much about it.

"Okay, okay. Here." She repeated the same process as yesterday, both credit chips in the hands of her daughter who, smiling and thanking her, hurried out of her office.

* * *

"Mom?" Leia said, opening the door slowly, her voice uncertain.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Leia didn't respond for a moment, walking towards the table and stopped right at her side, eyes full of worry.

"May I have 10 credits?"

She wasn't overthinking; there was something wrong here. She needs to re-learn how to trust her instincts. Padmé's frown creased as she turned her deep gaze around Leia, looking for something in her bright chocolate eyes, Leia inherited her natural ability to make an impassive political face, an obstacle now more than proud worthy... A feeble one, years away from enough to successfully trick her.

"Yesterday and the day before yesterday, 2. Today, 10."

"The price has increased..." She shrugged.

"Prices don't work that way, Leia. What exactly do you need 10 credits for, dear?" The serious and interrogative tone, no stuttering, had the result she expected.

"The price just went up a little, c'mon!" She raised her voice and crossed her arms defensively, "Pretty please, mom? It’s just 10 credits!"

The little dog eyes won't work on her, "No. Not until you tell me the truth." Padmé pressed.

"I told you, it’s just lemonade! There's no big deal about buying some refresher, geez!" She shouted and rolled her eyes, no more in bargain mode and favoring anger. Not far away from the truth of the situation, just a tad more pressure.

"Watch that tone, young lady. I taught you respect very well." Padmé watched her daughter cringe at the harsh tone of her voice, her heart hurting a little bit at that; she didn't really like discussing like that with Leia, but there were those moments where simply a soft, motherly tone didn't help. "Now, what do you want the 10 credits for, dear?"

Leia didn't answer at first, frowning and irritated as she focused her eyes on the floor.

"Leia, answer me." She cringed again and, with a heavy sigh, spoke in a frustrated tone.

"It's for lemonade, really... Only I'm buying five glasses."

"That's too much." It was obvious and very weird if Padmé's puzzled face didn't make it clear.

"Yeah, but I just want to buy them, not drink at all." So there was a second reason behind that, but Leia's silence showed that she wasn't going to speak without a little more pressure.

"If you're not going to drink it all, then why spend so much?"

"I... I promised Luke that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Luke? A little friend of hers, maybe... or?

No, impossible. Coruscant Academy is one of the best institutions in the galaxy, it's not remotely possible that there could be someone extorting her daughter; all kids there are or privileged kids or super gifted kids... But if it is like that? What if someone is intimidating her daughter right under her nose?

"Who is this Luke?" She did very well to contain the anger her assumptions were creating.

"A friend."

"Is he really your friend, or did he told you to say that?" The question brought confusion to the face of the small one with two Aldeerian buns, one in each side of her head, style 8; just confusion, no anxiety, or anything like that, what settled her mind for the moment.

"Yes, he really is my friend. Why wouldn't he be?"

Padmé smiled at her daughter's innocence as she turned and grabbed two credit chips from inside her bag, returning to her soft tone before saying; "Nothing, nothing at all. Here, and low sugar, remember it."

"Rite mom, love you!" And she left all happy.

But Padmé still wanted concrete answers, from completely trusted sources. Opening the private messaging app in her datapad, Padmé sent Sabé a quick message.

**[Keep an eye on Leia today, especially when she goes to buy lemonade].**

That was the message she sent to her maid, who replied almost immediately in agreement. She was about to go back to work, but decided to send another message;

**[And record a video during the 'lemonade shopping', please.]**

**[Right, Padmé. You seem quite interested.]**

**[I would be a bad mom if I wasn't interested.]**

**[Luck us, you aren't one.]**

She smiled and went back to work, as focused as ever.

* * *

Sipping tea and massaging her temple, Padmé looked down at her desk; her senatorial duties were all done and reviewed, just as she had a sense of her schedule for the rest of the week— certainly, she had to do some juggling with her Friday morning, in view of attending the "Meet my hero" at Leia's school for Worker's Day, —all that remained was to keep up with the last-minute holonews and check the video Sabé sent of Leia buying lemonade.

She decided to start with the latter, curiosity pulsing in her veins.

Playing the video on her datapad, the footage was a little distant and blurry, but one could clearly see Leia walking through the schoolyard during what she assumed was the students' break, a mischievous smile on her face that grew into a genuine one at the sight of a boy; Luke, if the several disposable cups sitting on the bench next to him and the large cardboard sign with letters she couldn't discern but which probably formed 'Lemonade' said anything.

There was also an astromech who had seen better days, standing next to him as a guardian dog.

They chatted a bit, laughed about things, and after few minutes of speaking, Luke appearing to be rather sad with the path their conversation was taking, Leia handed Luke the credit chips— the footage was pretty blurry from the zoom in the kids, but Luke's huge smile exuded gratitude and cleansed the sadness from his baby-fat fueled face, so much so that it even brought a small smile to Padmé, —the boy took five glasses out of the pile, turned to the astromech, a small hose coming from one of the compartments pouring liquid into the various glasses which Luke rapidly offered Leia.

Leia took one and drank... And her bitter face spoke letters about the taste; horrible.

... She drank all five glasses, all the while showing her bitter face, but still doing it and laughing with Luke as they continued to talk with each other.

Luke looked embarrassed but smiled haughtily with each sip of hers.

Playtime was over— no one else had bought Luke's lemonade, —they parted, Leia threw her empty glasses away, and the video ended.

Padmé would make sure to have something special for her little princess at some point in the near future; acts of kindness like these need due recognition.

Also, she quickly separated some credits to give Leia tomorrow before ending for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes, and thank u for your time!


End file.
